List of former notable party members (RDF)
This is a list of former notable and significant members of Rutanian Democratic Forum. (not in entirely chronological order) * George Thurmann (party vicepresident, minister of finance, minister of foreign affairs) * Olaf Stenson, former Minister of Environment and Tourism * Lawrence DeCorbis, former Minister of Foreign Affairs, tragically shot * Paul Nielsen (former Party Leader in Nat.Congress) * Victor Oberon, former president of the party, former Prime Minister, member of national congress * Peter Jenz, former party president, member of national congress, former party leader in congress, retired in 2619 * Edgar Costadinov, former Chancellor- General, former party president, expelled from the party after disagreeing with leadership of New Republican Movement and Castelli, but returned to party in 2613, respected senior member of party; in 2620 withdrew from all political functions and from active politics * Carl Friedmann (2560 - 2640), former party president, former Chancellor- General * Mikkael Stone, retired general of Rutanian Army, former Minister of Defence (2604 - 2614), executive vice president of NRM (2610- 2613) * Paul Wellington, former Chief Discipline Officer during Castelli era(2610 - 2613) * Otto Millner (2558 - 2636), former vice president (2610 - 2615), former Minister of Science and Technology (2608 - 2610), was supporter "new republicanism", but disagreed with Castelli politics, in 2615 left RDF and started his own party "New Republican Party of Rutania", later united with Castelli's party "New Republican Movement of Rutania", however, without any political significance * Fabian Castelli, former Chancellor- General of Rutania (2610 - 2613), former party president (2609 - 2613), chief ideologist of new republicanism, in 2615 started his own party "New Republican Movement of Rutania", in 2619, his party got united with Millner's party * Kenneth Brown (2555 - 2641), long time member of National Congress for Khodor, withdrew from all political functions in 2625, former party leader in National Congress, resigned after disagreement with NRM leadership (in 2610), former executive vice president (2613 - 2619), vice president (2600 - 2610), economist by profession, "oberonist", supports "First Principles", he was first president of "Victor Oberon" Fundation (until 2625) * Patrick Winston (2553 - 2628), former secretary- general of International Science, Education and Culture Organisation (2600 - 2615), executive vice president (2619 - 2621 ), vice president (2615 - 2619, 2621 - 2622), presidential candidate of RDF (2620 - 2622), Member of National Congress (until 2625), party spokesman for foreign and international affairs (2616 - 2621), tried to gain more influence under Friedmann leadership, confronting with him, but Friedmann prevented this * Dr. Adam Heller, former secretary- general of International Science, Education and Culture Organisation * Hans Martins, former Minister of Foreign Affairs, former Minister of Science * Carl Gustaffson, former presidential candidate * Richard Willis, former Minister of Education and Culture * Alessandro Farini* (2558 - 2646), diplomat, Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs (2598- 2601), acting minister after tragical death of Lawrence DeCorbis, but replaced by Hans Martins, supporter of new republicanism and Castelli * Jonathan Farrington (2664 - ), executive vice president of RDF (2628 - 2631), Minister of Science and Technology (2620 - 2628), vice president of RDF (2622 - 2628), member of National Congress (2619 - 2632), physicist, research field: experimental atomic physics, university professor at University of Khodor, former vice president of National Science Council (2608 - 2613), president of Advisory Council for Fundamental Sciences Research (2606 - 2620), president of National Society for Promotion of Science (2612 - 2620), Member of the Board of Rutanian Association of Universities (2612 - 2620 ) * Stephan Riemer (2558 - ) - president of Ardinia Investment Bank (2629 - 2634) - retired from all party activities in 2632, and from all other activities in 2634 - he is considered as chief party expert and advisor for financial, fiscal and economical issues - resigned at position of MNC in 2629 - Minister of Finance (2620 - 2628) - executive vice president of RDF (2621 - 2628) - Robert Bordon was nominated for Ministry of Finance with his endorsemen - vice president (2616 - 2621) - member of National Congress for Bozarland (- 2629) - renowned expert for financial affairs - In 2622 and 2623 lead limited reform of income and corporation tax, together with budget increase in science, education and health. He proposed also a sales tax reform, but it did not gain any support among coalition members - Minister of Finance (2614 - 2616) - Minister of Finance (2604 - 2610), removed from that position after disagreement with Castelli - he stood behind extensive budget and tax reform in Rutania in 2600s - supports liberal economy with some regulation, against flat tax - does not support nationalisation and state over-regulation and interventionism - graduated at University of Bozarburg in 2581 and worked in many renowned financial institutions, * Una Jonsdottir (2563 - 2648) - presidential candidate (2629 - 2632) - president of "Victor Oberon" Political Foundation (2625 - 2634) -former vice president (2613 - 2624) -member of National Congress for Bozarland province - Minister of Foreign Affairs (2614 - 2616) - former executive vice president (2608 - 2609) -party leader in National Congress (2613- 2614) -supports "oberonism" - considered as party veteran with much influence and political reputation, but retired from party in 2632 * Richard Merton (2556 - 2636), former Minister of Finance (2610- 2614), during Castelli mandate, lead program of nationalisation and economic interventionism * Maximilian Jacobs (2664 - ) - Minister of Education and Culture (2620 - 2628) - Member of National Congress (2619 -2640 ) - party spokesman for education and culture (2615 - 2632 ) party advisor for education, until 2640 - university professor for pedagogics and education sciences at University of Bozarburg - has retired in 2640 * Alexander Foy, 2573 - - president of Foreign Policy Analysis Centre, independent think- tank based in Port Nelson, with political standpoints close to RDF (2629 - 2640), succeeded Pierre Leroy, former presidential candidate of RDF - secretary of International Science, Education and Culture Organization (2615 - 2620) - has retired in 2640 * Michael Ford (2574 - ), former party president (2624 - 2631 ) and party leader in National Congress, member of National Congress (until 2647) William Paulsen (2574 - ) - executive vice president of RDF (2631 - 2642) - RDF spokesman for justice (2632 - 2642) - secretary general (2616- 2631) - mayor of town of Wyburg in Bozarland (2613 - 2616) - Member of National Congress (2619 - 2647) - born in Wyburg, graduated law at University of Bozarburg in 2596 - worked in attorney's office (2596 - 2607) - Ministry of Justice of Bozarland - (2607 - 2611) - active in RDF since 2609, at first in local politics - vice president of Regional Organization in Bozarland (2614 - 2616) * Richard Corte, (2575 - ), President of the Commonwealth of Rutania (2647 - 2649 ), former president of RDF (2631 - 2642 )